


Are you with me?

by silvertrails



Series: Versailles Stories [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Philippe thinks of the meaning of his life.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Series: Versailles Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116668
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Are you with me?

**Are you with me?  
By CC  
January 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Capa Drama, Zodiak Fiction & Incendo.

* * *

Philippe stopped his horse and looked down to the chateau his brother was building to replace their father’ old hunting lodge. He was on the very same spot where Louis had found himself surrounded by wolves. Philippe had scared them away.

“Are you with me, brother?” Louis had asked.

“Where am I now,” Philippe had answered, and together they had returned. Louis wanted to stay in Versailles and build a castle, and Philippe had no choice but to humor him. 

The Chevalier had been horrified at the thought of staying in Versailles, but he knew better than to leave. Philippe could not live without him, but he would not leave his brother’s side. He was the shadow of Louis, the Sun. He wanted to be more, to be respected by Louis.

Philippe needed to convince his brother that he really had his back. Even if Louis slept with Henrietta, even if he had asked her to spy on him. Philippe knew. He had married her because his brother decided it, and he cared for her, but his true love was the Chevalier. Vain, always trying to manipulate or control him, but the only one who gave Philippe the love he needed.

Or whatever love the Chevalier would give him. 

Was Louis right about Chevalier? Was Philippe allowing his lover to influence him? 

Philippe sighed and turned his horse around to start the way back. He had come here to think, but he had new questions and no answers. He had one purpose, though, and that was to convince Louis to allow him to go to war. That had been his dream since he was a child.


End file.
